wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Instance attunement
Instance attunement refers to the process of getting allowed to enter a certain instance. The term comes from one of the first of such quests created: "Attunement to the Core." Many of the high-end instances require you to complete a quest or obtain a certain item to allow entrance. Listed below are all the instances that require an attunement and how to complete it. Molten Core Any Molten Core-raiding guilds will require you to get attuned so you can enter the instance from Blackrock Mountain without entering Blackrock Depths. The quest to get attuned is obtained from the Blood Elf, Lothos Riftwaker, who is standing in central Blackrock Mountain right before you enter the quarry to Blackrock Depths. The quest is titled "Attunement to the Core" and requires you to travel down to immediately before the Molten Core portal inside Blackrock Depths and obtain a Core Fragment. There is a way to get into the Core from inside Blackrock Depths, but it is impractical to do so. You could travel to the portal before the Core portal and then make your group a raid group and then enter in that way. But either that five-man party would need to be the first one and from there invite the rest of the raid that would be joining, or the members of the Blackrock Depths group would need to get out of the group to be immediately invited to the raid and enter that way. Alternatively, you could have your 40-man group split up into 8 5-man groups, which will be rejoined after entering the raid portal. Onyxia's Lair The quest line to be able to enter Onyxia's Lair is very long and is different for each faction. At the end of the quest line you will obtain Drakefire Amulet. Horde The quest line begins at Warlord Goretooth on the top of the tower outside of Kargath in Badlands: Alliance To obtain the Drakefire Amulet for Alliance, you must start the quest line from Helendis Riverhorn in the Burning Steppes: Blackwing Lair As with Molten Core, you can enter Blackwing Lair by clearing up to the platform Nefarian stands on during the Rend event, but getting attuned allows you to enter the instance from outside of Upper Blackrock Spire. To obtain the quest, you must kill the Scarshield Quartermaster outside of the entrance to Upper Blackrock Spire. He will drop the Blackhand's Command which begins the quest to get attuned to Blackwing Lair. Naxxramas To be able to enter Naxxramas, you must be at least Honored with the Argent Dawn. Your level of faction with the Argent Dawn will determine the cost and materials required to become attuned. You obtain the quest, "The Dread Citadel - Naxxramas", from Archmage Angela Dosantos at Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. Karazhan Everyone in the group is required to have The Master's Key in order to enter Karazhan. The quest line for it starts right in front of the tower with a woman. She will give you two soloable quests which are done outside of the tower. You must then travel to Dalaran and speak with a mage on the northern side of the city. You will then receive a quest to get the First Key Fragment from a container near Murmur in the Shadow Labyrinth. Once you complete that quest, you are then instructed to retrieve the Second Key Fragment from Steamvault and the Third Key Fragment from The Arcatraz. After you collect all three fragments you must complete the Opening the Dark Portal inside the Caverns of Time to have Medivh complete the key. Hellfire Citadel The Shattered Halls Only one person in your group needs the key to open the gate in front of Shattered Halls. Also, a level 70 rogue with 350 lockpicking can pick the gate. The quest to make the key starts in Shadowmoon Valley by killing Smith Gorlunk who is located on the Ata'mal Terrace of the Black Temple. He will drop a mold which starts the quest line to obtain the key. Heroic Mode To put any of the Hellfire Citadel instances in Heroic Mode, you must be Revered with Honor Hold if you are Alliance, or Thrallmar if you are Horde. The key can be purchased from the appropriate town's quartermaster. Every member of the group must have a heroic mode key. Coilfang Reservoir Serpentshrine Cavern To get attuned for the Lady Vashj instance, you must enter the Slave Pens on Heroic Mode. Shortly after the first boss you will find Skar'this the Heretic captive in a cage. He will offer the quest "The Cudgel of Kar'desh". For this quest you must retrieve an item from Gruul the Dragonkiller (Gruul's Lair) and Nightbane (Karazhan). After collecting these two items, you can return to him and he will cast a spell on you which will allow you to enter the Serpentshrine Cavern. Heroic Mode To put any of the Coilfang Reservoir instances in Heroic Mode, you must be Revered with Cenarion Expedition. The key can be purchased from the quartermaster in Cenarion Refuge, Zangarmarsh. Every member of the group must have a heroic mode key. Auchindoun Shadow Labyrinth Like The Shattered Halls, only one person in the group needs a key to allow everyone inside. The key for the Shadow Labyrinth drops from the final boss in Sethekk Halls, Talon King Ikiss. Heroic Mode To put any of the Auchindoun instances in Heroic Mode, you must be Revered with the Lower City. The key can be purchased from the quartermaster in the Lower City area of Shattrath City in Terokkar Forest. Every member of the group must have a heroic mode key. Tempest Keep To get to Tempest Keep you must have a flying mount or be a level 68 druid as you must fly to reach the instance. The Arcatraz Again like The Shattered Halls, you only need 1 key in the group or a level 70 rogue with 350 lockpicking. To obtain the key for The Arcatraz you must complete the Stormspire quest line in Netherstorm. The starting quest is Repossession, after that you get several more quests.The questline will end you at A'dal in Shattrath City who will send you to get two pieces of the key and forge them together. The Bottom Shard of the Arcatraz Key drops from Pathaleon the Calculator in The Mechanar and the Top Shard of the Arcatraz Key drops from Warp Splinter in The Botanica. The Eye Everyone in the raid must have the Tempest Key in order to enter The Eye. There is no door to open but the key is rather a passive attunement much like the Drakefire Amulet. Once you complete the Cipher of Damnation quest line in Shadowmoon Valley you will recieve a letter from Khadgar in the mail asking for you to come talk with him. He will instruct you to talk with A'dal and you will then recieve three quests. *''Trial of the Naaru: Mercy'' - You must complete Shattered Halls on Heroic Mode. *''Trial of the Naaru: Strength'' - You must complete Shadow Labyrinth on Heroic Mode. *''Trial of the Naaru: Tenacity'' - You must complete The Arcatraz on Heroic Mode. After completing all three trials, and after one last unknown Trial of the Naaru, you will be awarded the Tempest Key which allows access into The Eye. Heroic Mode To put any of the Tempest Keep instances in Heroic Mode, you must be Revered with the Sha'tar. The key can be purchased from the quartermaster in Shattrath City, Terokkar Forest. Every member of the group must have a heroic mode key. Caverns of Time Opening the Dark Portal To access this instance, you must complete Escape from Durnholde. Battle of Mount Hyjal After completing Escape from Durnholde, Soridormi inside the Caverns of Time will offer the quest The Vials of Eternity. This quest requires you to retrieve Vial Remnants from Lady Vashj and Kael'Thas Sunstrider. You should be Neutral with Scale of the Sands and able to turn in the quest for the Battle of Mount Hyjal attunement. Heroic Mode To put any of the Caverns of Time instances in Heroic Mode, you must be Revered with the Keepers of Time. The key can be purchased from the quartermaster in Caverns of Time, Tanaris. Every member of the group must have a heroic mode key. Charts ] Category:Instances